Soul Mates
by MathCampDweeb
Summary: Two Parter. Santana and Brittany after "Duets". How they're feeling. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was never jealous.

Ever.

She had no reason to be.

She wasn't jealous when Puck slept with Quinn; it just sucked that her "best friend" would do that to her.

She wasn't jealous when Puck and Mercedes got together; she just didn't like other people touching her stuff.

She wasn't jealous when she had sex with Finn and he got all upset; she got hers.

And she most certainly was not jealous that Brittany was upset over Artie. She didn't care that Brittany was moping _Artie_. She just.. didn't like Brittany sad.

It definitely wasn't jealousy that made her want to destroy Artie.

But then, why, was she pissed at Brittany too? Why did she break Artie and Brittany up?

She didn't mind when Brittany went with other people. It's what they did. Just as long as she always came back to Santana.

But this time Brittany wasn't coming back and it was seriously bugging Santana.

It had been three days since Brittany had spoken to her, instead following Rachel around like _they_ were BFF's.

She had cornered Rachel yesterday.

"What're you doing?" Rachel exclaimed when Santana pulled her into the bathroom.

"Why is Brittany following you around?" Santana demanded.

"Because I'm her friend."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Santana growled, grabbing the diva's shirt and smashing her against the door.

Rachel squeaked but held her ground. "I don't treat my friends like crap and break them up with their significant others." She'd stated defiantly.

Santana had just glared. It was liked this was the first time she broke Brittany and someone up. She hates people stepping on her toes. But this was different; Brittany knew this time and was upset.

"Get out of here Berry, before I destroy you." Santana didn't even wait before throwing her out.

Now she was standing in the hallway, staring at Brittany trying to open her locked. Taking a deep breath, the Latina marched over.

"Brittany." She said in her HBIC tone.

The blonde looked up with a questioning glance then back at her locked. "What?"

"Stop this, I hate not talking to you." She whispered, looking around.

"San, you broke me and my boyfriend up. It wasn't nice." Brittany stated simply.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Why do you like Wheels so much anyway?" She demanded.

"He was nice to me," she was still fumbling with her locker. "_He _ wanted to sing a duet with me."

"Christ sake! Is that what this is about?" She was pretending to be oblivious. She knew she'd upset Brittany but sometimes she was just a bitch. "I shouldn't of sand with Mercedes, we're good together and everything but I should've sang with you. I'm sorry. Happy?" She rushed out.

"Yeah, I know. But you made Artie mad at me."

Santana was frustrated now. "Who cares?" Santana flipped her hair, glaring at a freshman who walked by.

"I do." The poor blonde was struggling with the locker still. Santana gently nudged her out of the way and put in the combination. "I like him."

The Latina stopped. "What? You like him?" She asked incredulously, turning to look at her best friend.

"Yes. I do."

Santana groaned. "No, No you don't. Wheels is a tool. You don't like him, you're just sad you broke up. Look, I'll make it up to you."

Santana knew she'd won when she saw Brittany's eyes sparkle. "How?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

Santana grinned and winked, sticking out her pinkie. Brittany wrapped hers around it and shut the locker, getting nothing out. They walked down the hall, passing Artie. Santana glared at him, making him roll by quicker.

Santana didn't have to be jealous.

Okay, maybe she was a little jealous, but she didn't _have _to be.

At the end of the day Brittany would always love Santana and Santana would do anything for Brittany. It may not be the most conventional relationship, but it worked.

And Santana loved Brittany too.

They're soul mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany was sad.

Artie was mad at her.

She was mad too.

Santana chose Mercedes over her.

Brittany knew why her friend had done it. Santana always wanted to win, it's what she did. But then Brittany had no one to sing with. That sucked.

Artie was a good idea, but Brittany had crossed a line, she assumed. She thought he was just like every other guy, after she found out he wasn't a robot. But he wasn't. And she felt bad.

So Brittany got mad at Santana more. For tattling. She knew Santana did it because Brittany wasn't putting out and Santana was jealous. But it still wasn't nice.

She'd been following Rachel around for the past few days because Santana would never be seen with the Diva.

The blonde was standing at her locker fiddling around, about to go find Rachel when she heard a familiar voice.

"Brittany." It was Santana and she was mad. Damn, she sounded hot when she was mad.

Brittany glanced up and back down. "What?"

"Stop this. I hate not talking to you." The brunette whispered, looking around.

Brittany looked up at Santana. "San, you broke me and my boyfriend up. It wasn't nice." Was this not obvious to Santana?

She could see Santana's eyes flash. "Why do you like Wheels so much anyway?" She said through her teeth.

It was funny because Brittany knew Santana was jealous. Santana liked to pretend she was never jealous, and most times, she wasn't. When Brittany slept with someone else, Santana never got jealous, but if Brittany seemed to genuinely like someone, Santana got pissed. Sometimes, she'd even break them up. Brittany pretended she didn't know, but she did. She didn't mind, but this time wasn't cool.

So Brittany decided to play round with her friend. "_He _was nice to me. _He _wanted to sing a duet with me."

That got to the brunette. "Christ sake! Is that what this is about? I shouldn't of sang with Mercedes, we're good together, but I should of sang with you. I'm sorry. Happy?" Santana said in a rush.

Brittany loved getting an apology out of Santana, but she wasn't done.

"Yeah, I know. But you made Artie mad at me."

"Who cares?" Santana was shifted out of nice mode. Brittany knew the Latina felt she did enough.

"I do." Santana walked forward and helped Brittany with her locker. She almost stopped teasing Santana, but she needed a taste of her own medicine. "I like him."

She watched Santana stiffen. "What? You _like _him?" She almost growled.

"Yes, I do." Brittany shrugged for effect. She was getting bored though. She really wanted to make out with her friend.

"No, no you don't. Wheels is a tool. You don't like him, you're just sad that he broke up with you." Brittany knew Santana was rationalizing, trying to talk her out of it. "Look, I'll make it up to you."

Brittany knew it was time to give in. "How?"

Her friend grinned and stuck out her pinkie. Brittany grabbed it and shut the locker, forgetting what she was getting. They walked down the hall, passing a robot- no, wait, _Artie, _who looked terrified.

Brittany knew Santana loved her. She loved Santana too. They'd be together forever; no one could tear them apart.

She'd been mad and sad for the past few days. It was better now though.

Even soul mates fought, but they always knew how to make it better.

And that's what they were.

As weird as it seemed to everyone else:

They're soul mates.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the last part. Hope people liked. Review maybe? Tell me whatcha's though!


End file.
